From Russia with Love
by Mmmph
Summary: In order to be joined to their cause, Aleksandra Zaryanova finds herself bound, gagged and kidnapped by the other girls of Overwatch; brought back to their new base as their prisoner. Breaking the body-building Russian of her views on omnics and 'taming' her isn't as easy, however, as they'd hoped. Rated M for possible future content. Light Bondage. Tickling. Zarya/the girls
1. Chapter 1

They moved as shadows in the night, one by one flanking the sleeping giant and taking up position.

The apartment bedroom was dark, only slivers of silver moonlight cutting through a pair of window blinds provided illumination, but each of the Overwatch members could see one another well enough. They were but vague shapes in that darkness; the slim wiry outline of Tracer; the tall and austere posture of Pharah; the shapely curves of Mercy. At the foot of the bed, DVa made up the last of them, her smaller, athletic figure practically lost in the shadows. And in the center of them all, their target that night slept soundly: Aleksandra Zaryanova. The woman, 'Zarya' as she was known more commonly, produced the room's solitary sound: a heavy, deep breathing that lifted her covers up and down in peaceful rhythm. At the top of the bed, they could see the woman's head sunk into a big puffy pillow, the sharp twist of her pink hair resting against it. At the other end, DVa had peeled back the covers a bit and exposed the woman's bare feet. Otherwise, she was cloaked beneath the bed sheets; just another vague outline herself.

DVa, the youngest and most mischievous of the Overwatch crew, was quietly giggling under her breath as she poked a finger into the arch of one of Zarya's feet. "Guys, look how big these feet are!" She exclaimed to the others as she wiggled her finger, tickling the woman and taking great joy in watching her toes twitch. "So cute!"

"Hana, stop that," Pharah commanded in a hushed voice from her raised position atop the dresser in the room's corner. "Stop _tickling_ her! We have to make sure everyone is ready before she's woken."

DVa rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah, pretty sure we're all ready, Fareeha."

"Just be quiet and do what I say," Pharah said as she raised her rocket launcher and took aim at the bed. "Is everyone ready?"

"Absolutely," Tracer called over from her place by the window. She was hopping from foot to foot impatiently. 'Waiting around' wasn't exactly a skill of Lena's. She eyed the long barrel of Pharah's cannon warily though. "Er… and you're sure that thing isn't loaded, right? It's awfully big, Fareeha." She chewed her bottom lip. "Bit on the scary side, too. Heh."

"It's empty," Pharah assured her with a grin, patting the launcher's barrel. "And it's _supposed_ to be scary, Lena. It'll make our sleeping beauty here think twice about trying anything. She _is_ supposed to be the world's strongest woman. A little fear could go a long way to taming her."

"Unnecessary, if you ask me," Mercy chimed in. The doctor stood by the bedroom door opposite of Tracer with her arms folded across her chest. She looked sympathetically down at Zarya's peaceful, sleeping face and shook her head reproachfully. "We should've approached her and tried _talking_ with her first, Fareeha. This 'kidnapping' business… it's deplorable."

"Deplorable or not, Angela, my way is fast and safe," Pharah explained with a shrug. "And we need her off the streets _now,_ before she does any more harm to omnic relations. You know that."

Mercy sighed. "…yes. I know it. _Kidnapping_ her still seems wrong. We're heroes, after all. It pains me to resort to stealing a woman from her bedroom."

Tracer noticed DVa's wiggling fingers inching closer to Zarya's feet again. She flashed over with an activation of her chronal accelerator, grabbed the girl's wrist, and shook her head. DVa pouted her lips. 'You're no fun' her expression read. Tracer smirked and gave her a wink.

" _Uhrrnn_ …" A groan rumbled from the top of the bed, and the big muscular figure beneath the sheets began to stir.

"That's great, Hana, you woke her up! Okay, everyone in position! _Quickly_!" Pharah commanded, training the barrel of her rocket launcher onto the target. "Mercy, lights!"

Zarya had been dreaming of her home; a little village just outside Siberia back in the motherland. In her dream, she was competing in a world class weightlifting competition. A spotlight shone down on her and a crowd of thousands cheered her on as she pressed a barbell over her head and her muscles bulged. She was smiling out at the crowd, soaking it all in when just at that moment, something grazed against the bottoms of her feet, tickling her and breaking her concentration. The barbell slipped, and just as it was crashing down on her, she groggily came awake. Her eyes were just beginning to come apart when harsh bright light flooded her and sent her squinting and pulling a hand up to shield herself.

"Wha…?" She croaked, getting an elbow under her and leaning up to a sit. "Who…?"

"Don't move any further," a stern voice demanded.

Zarya frowned and made her eyes adjust to the light. An intruder, clearly, had snuck into her room in the middle of the night. That lit a fire of anger beneath her skin. She was about ready to throw her covers back and charge whomever the foolish assailant was to crush them when she saw her 'intruder' was actually _several_ intruders.

"What is this!?" She growled, sitting up straight and rubbing fists into her eye sockets. _Am I dreaming?_ She wondered, but when she looked again, they were all still there. There was a young girl watching her down between her feet grinning, an armored woman up on top of her dresser with a massive cannon aimed down at her, and two others at either side of the room, flanking her carefully. It didn't take her long to realize who they all were, and when she had, Zarya's frown deepened and she grit her teeth. "Overwatch," she hissed, her hands balling to fists in her lap.

"Cheers, love," a chirpy voice with a British accent sounded in reply, and Zarya looked to the thin woman in the bright orange pants beside her window. She was immediately recognizable as Overwatch's 'Tracer'. Zarya remembered hearing she could 'move through time' or some nonsense. Tracer smiled and waved. "Sorry about this whole… erm, breaking in thing."

" _What_ are you all doing in my apartment? Answer me!" Zarya demanded, pounding a fist against her bed in frustration.

"We're taking you in, Zarya" the wielder of the rocket launcher answered. Zarya squinted up at her and saw it was the Egyptian woman known as 'Pharah'; another of Overwatch's famed leaders.

Zarya scoffed. "Taking me in? What? You're _arresting_ me?"

Tracer fiddled uncomfortably with her chronal accelerator. "Erm, not exactly, love."

Zarya looked from her back to Pharah and her frown deepened. "Then what? What is this? If you're not here to arrest me, then… what, are you _kidnapping_ me or something?"

"If you want to call it that, sure," Pharah answered with a nod. "Either way, we're taking you in."

Zarya sent a dry, bitter, laughter at the girls. "And here I thought Overwatch was supposed to be 'heroes'."

"You're in no position to judge us, Miss Zaryanova," a blonde woman with a kindly face spoke up, prompting Zarya's attention her way. It took her a moment, but she saw it was Overwatch's medical expert, Mercy. "We didn't want to do this, but we know what you've been up to in your… 'free time'."

Zarya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you, now? Is Overwatch made up of kidnappers _and_ spies then? Go on, doctor. Tell me what I've been doing."

"Omnic-smashing, mostly," the young girl down at her feet said with a bored shrug. She was instantly recognizable as the teenage Korean celebrity, DVa. For the briefest of moments, Zarya almost felt starstruck before her anger washed that away quick. She glared down at the girl. DVa simply tapped her fingers impatiently and blew a strand of hair our of her face.

"We know you've been hunting and killing omnics, Aleksandra," Mercy said, stepping cautiously forward with a hand raised placatingly. "You have much anger in you, that is clear. But you're actions are misguided." She smiled wanly. "There needs to be peace with the omnics in our time. And _you're_ doing more harm than good."

"Every dead omnic is _good_. I won't hear it any other way," Zarya growled, raising her chin proudly. "And don't call me 'Aleksandra', doctor. I am Zarya to you. And you _don't_ know me." She sneered at the women around her in turn. "None of you do, regardless of how much you may have spied on me like cowards."

"Then I'm sorry, Zarya," Mercy apologized. Her voice was soft and soothing. It almost quelled some of Zarya's anger, until she refused to let it. She tightened her fists to steel her resolve in being furious. Mercy smiled again. "You just have to understand, we're not here to hurt you. We want to help."

"A shame," she glanced around the room. "Because I'd _love_ to hurt all of you. Now get out here before I do just that."

"Enough of this pointless banter," Pharah interjected with a roll of her eyes. "Listen, you're vigilante crap against the omnics is causing problems. For everyone. So we're putting a stop to it, end of story. Now, will you allow us to put you in handcuffs and escort you out of here? Or are we going to have to get you all tied up nice and tight and carry you out? Either way, you're _not_ going to fight with us. Understood?"

It wasn't until then Zarya noticed Mercy had been slowly pulling out a length of rope from a satchel at her waist. Zarya swallowed a lump in her throat and felt her cheeks flush. The idea of being 'tied up' by a woman… and one that looked like the doctor did… it made her uncomfortable and tense. "No one's handcuffing me, and no one's 'tying me up' either. I thought you said you wanted to help? What sort of help is restraining me? Liars. All of you. Liars and omnic-lovers."

"We do want to help," Mercy assured her with a nod, taking another tentative step in her direction. "And right now, this is the best way we can. If you continue down this path, Zarya, the omnics are going to get the better of you sooner or later. We _have_ to stop you. For your own health if nothing else."

Tracer inched nearer herself from the window, unsheathing a set of twin guns from holsters on her wrists. "You just stay calm and don't try anything funny, love, alright? We don't want to hurt you or nothing. I'm just going to take this off so there's no surprises." She carefully reached for the bed sheet and pulled it away. "…whoa," Tracer couldn't help but gape as the covers floated down to the floor.

Uncovered, Zarya was as imposing as ever. She was dressed only in a black tank-top and matching gym shorts that hugged tightly to her meaty thighs, showing off the muscle there beneath. Every inch of the woman's bare skin was rippled with muscle, in fact. From her shoulders down to her calves, she was nothing but strength personified. When she moved, Tracer was mesmerized by all the little muscles that flexed and worked together, and how her skin looked so soft and inviting. Tracer flushed and averted her eyes.

"O-M-G," DVa exclaimed, seeming not bored for the first time that night as she sized Zarya up and down. "She's… wow. You really _do_ work out a lot, huh? Look at those thighs! Oh, and your shoulders! And… those little belly bumps! Super cute!"

Zarya blushed as all the girls stared at her uncovered figure. She'd been half-naked for most all of her weight-lifting competitions before the war broke out, but there was something unnerving about all these infuriatingly beautiful woman seeing her exposed in the personal confines of her bedroom. She pressed her legs together and crossed her arms down by her belly. " _Stop_ staring!" She demanded, hating the way their eyes lingered on her. By then, Mercy had made her way right up to the side of the bed. Zarya leaned away from her defensively. "And _you_ stay away from me! You are not…" she swallowed, even saying the words was difficult, "tying me up."

Pharah shouldered her rocket launcher just a bit higher. "Calm yourself down and keep your big mouth shut. I offered you a chance to walk out of here on your own free will in cuffs. You threw it away. So now you're getting bound, whether you like it or not."

Zarya faced her and scoffed. "I will not be 'shutting up'. And you wouldn't dare fire a rocket in this close proximity with all your little friends nearby. You think I'm a fool? That's nothing more than a bluff."

"Fire a rocket? No. But this things also packs one hell of a concussive blast." Pharah grinned and hooked a finger around the trigger. "You can find out just how hard it hits if you're curious."

"No, Fareeha," Mercy interjected, stepping between them with her hands raised. "That is not necessary. Miss Zaryanova is not going to cause any trouble." She faced Zarya with an imploring look. "Right?"

Zarya grit her teeth, looking between the doctor and the barrel of the cannon fixed on her. Would the woman actually have the guts to fire it down on her? After a moment of internal debate, she decided she'd rather not find out and simply nodded her head. "You can put your little cannon down. I'm not going to fight with you."

"Alright," Pharah said, lowering her weapon just a bit as a show of cooperation. "Then sit still and don't talk while the doctor ties you up."

Zarya's eyes moved to the ropes held in Mercy's hands and swallowed that uncomfortable lump in her throat again. She glanced up at the doctor, who smiled her little placating smile and nodded. _It's no wonder they send_ this _one_ _to do the dirty work,_ Zarya thought as she slowly surrendered her hands to the woman. _Make the_ nice _one do the mean things. Clever._ Mercy guided her hands around behind her back and knelt on the bed to bind her.

Zarya tensed. "Is tying my hands _behind_ me really necessary?" She asked as binds fastened tightly around her, forcing her still as her movement was restricted. A little trickle of sweat broke out on her brow as she was restrained. Her hear quickened. Talking seemed difficult all of a sudden. "This is… it's ridiculous."

"You're pretty big, love," Tracer explained, holstering her weapons again now that Zarya was detained. "And you are, like, the world's strongest woman, right? We're going to have to tie you up about as good as a person can be. Nothing personal, you're just… heh, sort of intimidating."

Mercy finished knotting the binds on Zarya's wrists before looping a few more wraps around her chest and torso, above and below her breasts as well as her waist. Zarya tugged at them to test their secureness. The results were not good. She was bulky with muscle, and the tight ropes made it nearly impossible to move. Upon that realization, her cheeks flushed again and her awkward feelings from earlier returned in spades. She'd never been 'captured' by _any_ one let alone women like thse. She lowered her eyes, ashamed of her imprisonment.

"Tie those big feet of hers together too," Pharah instructed, hopping down from the dresser and leaning against her launcher as she looked Zarya over.

"What? Why are my _feet_ being tied?" Zarya shouted, thankful to be angry again rather than awkward and ashamed. "This is just stupid! How am I going to walk with my feet bound together?"

"We're, regrettably, going to have to carry you. I don't trust you not to kick us or make a run for it any other way," Pharah answered. "And I told you to keep your mouth closed. Another outburst and we might have to gag you."

"I will _not_ be 'gagged'!" Zarya growled, licking her lips and refusing to allow the idea of having them silenced enter her head.

"You will be," Pharah shot back. "And _tightly_. So shut up."

Mercy had DVa move aside so she could sit at the end of the bed and tie Zarya's feet together at the ankles. "Do you have shoes or sneakers nearby? I can put them on you and-"

Pharah shook her head. "No. Leave her barefooted. She'll be less likely to run outside and her kicks won't hurt as much if she manages to get those tree-trunk legs loose."

DVa clapped her hands together excitedly. "Plus we can _tickle_ her if she starts misbehaving!"

Zarya frowned at the girl as a knot coiled in her stomach. She despised being tickled, and suddenly found herself wishing she'd worn socks to bed.

" _No_ tickling," Pharah instructed with a shake of her head. "Grow up, Hana, really."

"Aw, no fun," DVa whined, pouting again.

"Where are you going to take me?" Zarya asked as Mercy finished binding her ankles, and started in on securing two more ropes above and below her knees. "How long am I going to be kept bound like this." She squirmed in her restraints. "I can't move. This is humiliating."

"Oh, see, we're bringin' you back to the-" Tracer began till Pharah nudged her in the belly with an elbow. " _Oof!_ "

"You don't get to ask questions," Pharah answered instead. "You're our prisoner."

"Fareeha," Mercy said disapprovingly with a shake of her head. "It's okay, Zarya. We're taking you somewhere secure. You'll have to remain tied like this for a while, but we'll do everything we can to ensure you're safe, alright?"

Zarya's anger has slowly been building back up a crescendo since they'd bound her. The fact they wouldn't give her straight answers, even after she was all tied up and useless was infuriating. "You cowards," she growled, sending glares around at all of them. "Sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night, outnumbering me five to one, tying me up like this… you're all truly afraid of me, aren't you?" She made herself laugh. "Good. You should be. You think a few measly lengths of rope will hold me? My anger… my _hatred_ for those precious omnics your group is so intent on making peace with… if fuels me. I will _not_ be held prisoner by a bunch of weak little omnic-lovers!"

Pharah rolled her eyes. "Gag her big mouth, will you?"

But Zarya had barely heard her. Her anger felt too good as it washed away her awkward feelings and got her fired up. She jerked at her restraints and went on shouting, "If you think you've 'tamed' the great Zarya here tonight, I have some bad news for all of you! I will not be so easily broken, I will _never_ be- _mmnf!_ " From behind her, a cloth was abruptly pulled back into her mouth between her teeth, yanked tight until her lips were forced together around it. " _Mmmmnmmmnn!_ " She grumbled indignantly as the gag was fastened in place, shutting her up.

"I'm sorry, Zarya, but this is for your own good," Mercy assured her as she knotted the cloth. "Please just remain calm and quiet."

Zarya was too furious to respond. She just stared blankly at the doctor, aware only of the tightness of her gag, the way it pressed into the corners of her lips and bulged her cheeks a bit, the way she had to bite on it like some bridled horse. She was excited with anger… or was it angry with excitement? It didn't matter: a fresh flood of rage had taken hold of her. " _Ged thsh awf hff mme!_ " She roared, shaking her head and trying to figure out a way to get the damned gag out of her mouth. " _Ayg thsh hff off mmy mmowph!_ " She sent furious look at all of them since she couldn't speak her dissatisfaction with the situation. " _Hrrrrm!"_

"Alright," Pharah said with a nod. "That should keep her nice and quiet for transportation. It's time to move her."

Zarya wiggled in her restraints again. _Now I can't move_ or _talk… how embarrassing._ But the more she focused on the humiliation, the helplessness of her situation, the more that primal thing inside her grew restless. Between her legs, she felt a tenseness. It was certainly not something Zarya wanted to be happening, _especially_ not at the moment. " _Amn yoo arr…"_ She mumbled around her gag, regretting ever opening her big mouth in the first place. She looked to Mercy and used her eyes to gesture at the cloth, eager to get the damn thing out of her mouth already so her newfound 'feelings' might be reigned in.

"Shhhh," Mercy hushed her, putting her finger to her lips. That only made Zarya feel even more awkward.

"Let's grab hold of her and get goin' then, huh?" Tracer asked the group with a smile. "She's a… big girl. Going to need everyone working together to lug her out of here."

And so that was how they took her. Two of them on one side, two on the other, each tucking a part of her rope-wrapped body beneath the nooks of their arms to hoist her up and carry her off. Zarya never felt so helpless and ashamed. Not only was she bound and gagged, not _only_ was she clad in nothing but her tank top and shorts, but to be carried about uselessly like some child… it was almost too much. She became painfully aware of the girls' hands on her body. She was sensitive to their touch, feeling every little grip of their fingers against her bare flesh. Mercy's soft hands were holding her calves and feet. DVa's smaller ones had a hold on her thighs. Pharah had the brunt of her weight, her torso tucked neatly against the woman's own. And behind her, Tracer's hands were around her shoulders. She glanced down and saw one was nearly touching the side of her breast. Zarya had to look away and take a breath.

And worse, as they carried her, their hands had to readjust from time to time, squeezing and groping at Zarya's muscled body. Each time they did, Zarya was unable to stave off the image of the women reaching out with those delicate hands of theirs and cupping her breasts, or—worse, somehow—reaching between her legs to work at relieving some of that tenseness. She squeezed her eyes shut, hating how vulgar this whole incident was turning her. It couldn't be helped, though. The woman were too beautiful; the sort she could only fantasize about as a teenaged girl back in the motherland. She realized then, bitterly and infuriatingly, she wanted them. All of them. She hated herself a little for it. They were his _kidnappers_!

When they got her out of her apartment, the cool night air swept over Zarya's half-nakedness, putting a chill up her spine. Thankfully, the trek outside was brief. She'd barely had time to survey the streetlights and the clouds above littering the black sky before she was being ushered into the back of an SUV. They shoved her into the open back doors at the vehicle's rear and packed her in tight in the middle of the leather seats. Once Tracer had gotten in on her left and Mercy on her right, the doors shut and locked her up inside between them.

Zarya could only wiggle her shoulders about after that, feeling the leather of the seats against the places on her back where her bare skin was exposed. Beneath her feet, the carpeting was soft against her soles. She glanced to Tracer, who offered a goofy grin and laid on her thigh. "You're okay, love," she said with a little squeeze. Zarya swallowed, but somehow the task had suddenly become difficult.

"I'm going to blindfold you," Mercy told her from her other side, and by the time Zarya had turned back to protest just that, a second cloth was wrapped her head, this time covering up her eyes and sending her into darkness. She groaned into her gag, but Mercy stroked her cheek and assured her she wouldn't be blind for long.

Zarya didn't know what else to do by then but nod her head. She was too helpless to do anything else, for certain. When the car started up and the soft vibration of the engine hummed in her ears and sent the ground shaking beneath her feet, Zarya cleared her mind to save her strength and actually found herself drifting back to sleep. It wasn't hard considering she was desperately trying to keep her mind blank to avoid any further thoughts about her captors and their frustratingly beautiful faces. The steady hum of the engine and the rumbling of tires over pavement played like a song, and before long, it had played her right into a deep rest.

* * *

She dreamed again of being back home, lifting weights in a public competition. This time, however, the weights were far too heavy for her right from the start, and she ended up getting herself pinned beneath them, helpless and unable to move. Her cheeks flushed with chagrin as a group of girls in the crowd watched on, laughing. Zarya focused on them and made faces out of the blur. They were Pharah and Tracer, DVa, Mercy. Zarya tried shouting at them but suddenly had no voice. The weights grew heavier; so heavy, in fact, they drove her right down into the floor. And when she was pinned down and helpless, that's when the girls descended on her, ripping at her clothes with their fingers and groping her flesh and, and…

* * *

Zarya's eyes shot open and she tried sitting up but couldn't, and for a brief moment she thought she was still in her dream. Then her senses returned to her and she realized she couldn't get up because she'd been strapped down in place. Her blindfold had been removed, but her gag and ropes remained, and now she was in what looked like a medical center. She had no idea how much time had passed since falling asleep.

" _Mmmm…_ " She groaned, looking down the length of her body to locate the half-dozen or so straps crossing her legs and torso, pinning her in place. The table she'd been strapped to was at a forty-five degree angle, leaving her not lying down, but not standing either. She could only squirm around so much before the straps prevented her from doing any more.

The clack of heels against the tiled floor pulled her attention to the side of the table, where Overwatch's blonde, pretty doctor was striding forth. A pair of glasses were perched on the thin bridge of her nose now, and she held a clipboard between her hands she seemed to be reading from. All around them, the quiet, mechanical motion of the medical equipment whirred and hummed.

Mercy glanced up from the clipboard as she neared and smiled. "Oh, you're awake. Very good." She tapped a finger to the board. "And you're very _healthy_ , too, Miss Zaryanova. Even better news. I hope you don't mind. I ran some blood work and other tests on you while you slept. I had to make sure you were in good condition. I felt terrible about how we had to take you like that. We all did. It's not right to be tied and kidnapped, and if I'd had my way we wouldn't found a more diplomatic approach to securing you." She offered a sympathetic look before glancing over Zarya's body. "I must say, though, you are… quite the heavy sleeper. How do you feel?"

" _Mmf_ " Zarya grunted with a frown, she moved her eyes towards her mouth and barred her teeth around her gag, reminding the doctor she couldn't say a damn thing.

"Oh, right!" Mercy put a hand to her brow as her cheeks reddened. "I still have the gag in your mouth. I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you with that so you can speak again." She set the clipboard aside to reach around the back of Zarya's head and loosen the cloth enough to pull from between her teeth. It hung limp from around Zarya's neck. "Is that better? I do apologize we had to muzzle you like that."

" _You_ put that gag in my mouth, doctor," Zarya growled, licking at her lips and flexing her jaw now that she had free movement of it again. It felt great not to be silenced, if for no other reason than talking was a good way to forget just how infuriatingly exciting her kidnapping had been. Looking down at her strapped body, she felt completely controlled. She took a breath to avoid perverse thoughts.

Mercy straightened her posture and nodded. "So I did. It was for your own good, however, I assure you. You would've talked Pharah into getting angry. Miss Amari has a bit of a temper sometimes, unfortunately."

"Temper?" Zarya laughed bitterly, reaching for anger to clear her head again. "None of you know what a temper looks like.. not _yet_. When I get out of these restraints, you'll know though. I promise you that."

Mercy sighed. "I believe you. Hence why you're still _in_ restraints. I'd rather not have you bound like this, but… well, you're very intimidating."

Zarya rolled her eyes and glanced around the medical center. It was empty, save the two of them and the endless rows of computers and equipment. All the lights but the one above her table were off. "What do you really hope to accomplish by kidnapping me and bringing me here? If I'm so 'dangerous' to your pathetic little peace movement, why not just stick me behind bars and be done with me?"

"We don't want you in a jail cell," Mercy explained calmly. "We want you on the team, Zarya. We want you to be a part of Overwatch."

"Overwatch is _dead_."

"It was. We're… resurrecting it."

"With omnics?" She asked; she even hated saying the _word_ omnic.

"With _heroes_ ," Mercy countered.

Zarya glanced down at her restraints. "Yes. I can see your actions are… very 'heroic'." She writhed against her binds a moment before fixing the doctor with a desperate look. "Listen, if you untie me… I won't hurt you. That storage closet over there? I'll put you inside and lock you up in it. You won't see me again."

Mercy crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh? And what will you do to the rest of the staff and members of Overwatch here on base if you come across them in your daring escape?"

Zarya held the woman's eyes. "That would be between them and I. You'd be safe. That's all you need to know. Now… un _tie_ me. Please."

"A tempting offer, Zarya," Mercy said with a gentle smile, "but one I must refuse, unfortunately. You'll have to stay prisoner here a little while at least, till we're sure you can't be convinced we're the good guys."

" _Argh_ ," Zarya groaned, letting her head fall back to the table. "You're no use. Just as cowardly and worthless as the rest of them."

Mercy was quiet a moment before asking, "Do you want some water?"

Zarya raised an eyebrow. She was thirsty, there was no denying that. In her delicate little hands, Mercy held a bottle of water. It looked delicious.

"Here," the doctor said, unscrewing the cap and holding it to Zarya's lips. Zarya graciously accepted it and downed nearly the entire bottle. A bit of water trickled down from her mouth when the bottle was pulled away. Mercy used a soft cloth to dry her, patting down her chin, neck, and chest just above her breasts. There, Zarya's skin came alive with a tingle and all at once, her excitement was awoken. When Mercy noticed Zarya staring at her with a strange expression, she quickly removed the cloth. "Sorry."

Zarya swallowed a lump in her throat and quickly changed the subject. "I don't, erm… never mind. Now what? You've ran your 'tests'. What are you going to do with me now? Do I have to stay strapped to this table for the rest of the night?"

"No, of course not. I'm just going to go run some things by Pharah and some of the others. Then we can see about getting you moved to more… comfortable quarters."

"Good. Then go. I'm sick of being tied down to this table."

Mercy nodded before reaching for the cloth around Zarya's neck.

"What are you _doing_!?" Zarya snapped, craning her neck around to try and avoid the cloth. "I don't want the gag put back in! You can't keep me from talking! I have rights!"

Mercy twisted her lips sympathetically. "I agree, but Pharah's orders were-"

"Leave it _off_ ," Zarya growled. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping my mouth shut of my own free will. I don't require a _gag_."

Mercy shifted from foot to foot uncertainly. Her hands moved behind Zarya's head, and with a sigh she untied the cloth there and pulled it away. "Alright. You've cooperated with us, we should cooperate with you too. No gag. But you have to be quiet, alright?"

Zarya breathed easy. "Yes. Just keep that thing out of my mouth and I won't make a sound."

"Deal," Mercy said with a smile. She stared at Zarya a moment before using her palm to brush a bit of stray hair from her face.

Zarya pulled away as if she'd been struck. The woman's hand was warm and soft and that was the _last_ thing she needed to feel at the moment. "Don't touch me. Please."

"Oh, I was just-"

"I know what you were doing. I… appreciate it. But I don't want to be touched."

"Alright, Zarya. Alright. Cooperation." The doctor smiled, bowed her head, and then the clicks and clacks of her heeled shoes trailed out of the room and vanished around a corner.

For a while, Zarya only laid still, calming herself with deep breaths as she wiggled against the straps wrapping her up, desperate to find some way out of her restraints. Her eyes scanned the nearby equipment but found nothing of use. She looked down at the straps crossing her body and wondered just how secure they really were. After all, this was a medical center, not a prison. She doubted they ever had someone with _her_ raw power held down. Of course, she was still all tied up beneath the straps, making the notion of gaining some sort of leverage to break free nearly impossible. No. If Zarya was going to get herself loose, it would have to be through sheer strength alone. She closed her eyes, took a trio of deep breaths as if she were preparing for a heavy lift, and threw herself forward. The straps strained against her effort, the table squeaking meekly beneath her. She tensed every muscle in her body as she pushed herself forward again.

One strap snapped away crisply, just above her breasts, and the rest began falling like dominoes. Each went flying aside in turn right down her torso until Zarya nearly tumbled right out of the table and onto the floor. Thankfully, her core strength was in peak condition, and she was able to right her balance and hop off the foot rests onto the floor while maintaining an upright position. A weaker woman might've collapsed.

Wide-eyed and eager to be rid of the rest of her bondage, Zarya scanned the room again. There was still nothing of use popping out at her. She looked to the door at the far end of the room and figured if Mercy had gone that way, her best bet was to head in the opposite direction. She glanced back over her shoulder and found a second door nestled into a shadowed corner of the room. She debated her plan of action for all of a half second before deciding it was the best one. Without delay, she got herself squirmed around in that direction and took off with a mighty hop.

As she bounced towards the door, her bare feet slapping against the cool tiled floor with every hop, Zarya could not help picture how foolish she must've looked; a once world-class weight lifter now reduced to hopping around like some little helpless bunny. It mad her mad, but the anger only further fueled her desire to be free. She hopped all the way to the end of the room, mashed the door release with her shoulder, and took a last look around before bouncing out into the dark hallway beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana watched the battalion of star fighters swoop across the galaxy, blasting through asteroids and maneuvering around a massive destroyer before falling into kill formation. Casually, she smushed her index finger up against her phone screen, swiping through a few options before commanding a defensive squadron out to meet them. The battalions clashed, but the fight was over quickly. Her squad won; her squads always won. A banner across the bottom of the screen flashed: Congratulations! 100 gold earned!

"Yay," she said sarcastically and blew a strand of hair out of her face. With a long sigh she sunk deeper into her computer chair and kicked her feet up on the desk. She thumbed through a notification screen, denied a few pop-ups asking to spend 'only 99 cents for a hundred more gold!' and got ready to start the next battle. Phone games were super lame. If they allowed it, she'd have her whole gaming rig with her, training for her next pro tournament. Of course, on base, that was 'forbidden'. It made for lots of boring nights and lots of stupid phone games to pass the time.

The next battle was just about ready to start when she heard a faint slap from beyond her bedroom door. Hana raised an eyebrow and glanced that way, but after a few moments of silence, shrugged it off and went back to her game. She'd poked and thumbed her way through the planning phase and was just about ready to launch the action phase (after denying two more offers to spend money for gold) when she heard the sound again; twice this time, in quick succession.

"What the heck…?" She muttered. "Hey, whoever's out there, shut up, would ya? I'm playing a _game_ in here, hellooo!"

 _Slap_. This time, it was closer to her door.

She balled her fist and shook it till it trembled. Phone games sucked, sure, but it was her only time to game at _all_ these days and she hated being interrupted. "Ooo, you're really starting to make me mad out there!"

 _Slap. Slap_ : just outside her door then. Annoyed and frustrated, Hana tossed her phone down and swiveled her chair around to confront the noisy idiot disturbing her game time. She was just about to get up when the noise-maker themselves appeared. Hana's mouth dropped open, then slowly lifted into a delighted smile.

The woman they'd subdued and captured earlier that night had hopped right in between the frame of her doorway. The _reason_ she'd hopped, Hana noticed with absolute thrill, was because she was still all tied up! From her cute little ankles all the way up to her big broad shoulders, she was bound. The shapely toned muscles of her arms and legs bulged against the ropes ensnaring them as she found her balance and stared into Hana's room. Her expression was one of caution and desperation.

" _You_!" Hana called out with a grin, pointing a finger and wagging it side to side playfully. "Cool! You're like… like, _escaping_ and stuff, huh!?"

The caution in Zarya's eyes waned and was replaced with apprehension. The bulky woman took a breath, swiveled herself around, and was just about to hop off down the hallway when Hana leaped up and shouted, "Nuh-uh! No _way_! Don't you move!"

Zarya froze. She swallowed as she turned back and stared at Hana, still crouched and ready for action.

"No moving, k? Not a muscle. Not one big, brawny, muscle. If you run, I'll scream," Hana explained calmly. "They'll be all over you in a flash. Got it?"

The tall woman's bright, expressive eyes narrowed, but she didn't attempt to move either. She simply stood there, statuesque and silent. After a moment, she said, "…what do you want?"

Hana stepped aside and pointed to the center of her own bedroom. "You. I caught you. Now surrender yourself and get that big muscly butt in here." When Zarya didn't move, Hana sighed and said, "Unless you think I should start screaming instead?" She opened her mouth wide.

"No! You don't have to scream!" Zarya pleaded, shaking her head so that her little tuft of pink hair flopped from side to side. Hana thought that was pretty cute. "I'll do as you say, just… don't scream."

"Well then…" Again she pointed at the floor. "Hop hop, now. Up 'n down, in ya come." She clapped her hands in rhythm to get the woman moving.

Zarya rolled her eyes and sounded off an agitated grunt before hopping her way into the bedroom. It was such a funny thing to watch! The big brawny woman bouncing begrudgingly forward at Hana's command, up and down, her swoop of hair swaying with every jump. Hana jumped from foot to foot herself excitedly, sidled around the woman's muscular frame, and closed her bedroom door, locking it over with a deadbolt. She spun back with a big smile plastered across her face as she sized up her captive.

"So… you got away from them, huh?" Hana asked, planting her hands on her hips and watching the woman swivel around again to face her. "Pretty impressive. There was, like, a whole bunch of them." She laughed. "I don't know where you think you were headed though, especially all tied up like that. You're in the barracks. You were, like, literally hopping yourself into the heart of the base. L-O-L, right?"

Zarya stared at her, nostrils flaring. "Are you going to untie me?"

Hana shrugged, sauntering up to the Russian and circling around her, checking to make sure all her restraints were still secure. They were. Every inch of the woman was still bound tightly up in rope. Hana laughed. "Got pretty far hopping around on those feet of yours, but couldn't get yourself loose, huh? Too bad. You might've actually gotten away. Now you've been captured and caught by the word famous _DVa_!" She threw her newest signature pose out: legs slightly spread, leaned back, two fingers up on one hand jutting in front of her, and of course a wink of the eye.

Zarya only stare, confusion wrinkling her brow.

Hana slipped out of the pose and smoothed down her jumpsuit. "It's a work in progress. For my fans. Anyway… what should I do with you, huh?" She flashed a devious grin up at the woman. "Should I stuff you in a sack and hand you over to Pharah and the others maybe?"

"No," Zarya answered right away. "Please, if you untie me… I'll… do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? Like, _whatever_ whatever? Hop up and down again, prove it."

Zarya took a deep breath, shook her head, and then hopped in place a few times.

Hana clapped her hands together and threw her head back in laughter. This was _so_ much funner than her stupid phone game. "So funny! So cute!"

"Are you going to remove my binds!?" Zarya growled.

"Hmm, dunno yet. Here, sit down." Hana poked a finger into the woman's chest just hard enough to tip her balance backwards. Zarya's eyes shot open wide as she helplessly went tumbling back on the heels of her feet. Of course, Hana had made sure it was right into the waiting seat of her desk chair. The big woman plopped down, sighing relief when she realized she wasn't falling to the floor.

"Now I could turn you in…" Hana began, pacing back and forth in front of the chair with a hand rubbing at her chin. She was role-playing a detective who'd just captured the world's most sneaky villainess. "They'd all be like: 'O-M-G, DVa! So awesome! Wow-wow-wow!" She grinned. "That would be pretty sweet." Her brow jumped up as she spun around and leaned down so Zarya and herself were eye-to-eye. "Oh! Orrrr, I could help you escape and be, like, a super secret double agent!"

Zarya eagerly nodded at the suggestion. "Yes! I like that option. Now get me out of this!" She wiggled in her ropes.

Hana twisted her lips as she mulled it over. "A fun option, no doubt. But one with dire consequences for the double agent should she be caught. No good."

Zarya groaned and slumped back into the chair.

"And then, of course, there's option number three…" She cracked her knuckles and smirked devilishly, a wonderful idea floating into her head that got her heart pumping. "Option three… where DVa has to _torture_ her prisoner for information!" She pretended as if she were thinking it over, but really, Hana knew right from the get-go she wanted to have some fun. She nodded her head approvingly. "Yep. Think that's the one we're going to go with."

"What are you talking about? You're going to torture me?" She shook her head vehemently. "No. Not a chance."

"Oh yes yes yes yes," Hana chirped, skipping around the room and gathering up some bedsheets she could use as a restraints before returning to the chair. She quickly tied the woman's chest to the chair's back and then lassoed up her big feet around the ankles to yank back under the chair's bottom and attach to her hands. When it was done, Zarya was stuck in the chair, her legs folded back under the edge at the knees, feet dangling back beneath her butt.

"There we go! Cute! Now…" Hana dusted off her hands and casually straddled herself over the woman's lap so they sat face-to-face. She was immediately impressed with how muscular even Zarya's thighs felt beneath her own legs. She reached down and gave one a squeeze, giggling when it made the bodybuilder jump in the chair. "Ooo!"

Zarya stared at her in total incredulity, cheeks flushing red, squirming a bit but unable to do much else to stop Hana from sitting on her. "What are you _doing_!? Get off of me! Don't touch my leg!"

"Um, your leg is sort of touching me."

"What? Are you some sort of crazy girl or something? Get off!"

"Crazy? LOL, no silly. I'm _bored_. It's boring here. Like, super-boring." She rolled her head back to emphasize the point and stuck her tongue out. " _Yeck._ It's always, like, train train train and no gaming and, like, super boring stuff."

"I don't care how boring it is! Why have you tied me down!?" Zarya snapped, rocking from side to side in the chair. "What is the purpose of this!? And why are you seated on my lap! Remove yourself! _Now_!"

Hana sighed. "If you keep shouting, big mouth, someone might hear you. Then they'll take you in and you'll never get free. At least with me, after I torture you a bit and stuff, you might still have a chance."

Zarya narrowed her eyes. "You're really going to try and torture me?" She scoffed. "I'm not afraid. You're just some silly girl. I can't imagine you have much courage in you to properly torture a woman."

"Don't have to imagine it. Just watch!" Hana reached over the woman's shoulder to her computer desk. She pulled a drawer open and fetched a pair of scissors from inside. She held them right in front of Zarya's face, slicing the sheers together menacingly.

Zarya frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? You're giving me a haircut? Put them away and untie me. If you free me from this bondage, I won't hurt you… much."

Hana grabbed the woman's tank top, pulled it away from her body, and dug the scissors into the fabric.

" _Hey_!" Zarya yelped, trying to throw her weight forward until her restraints pinned her back in place. "What are you doing!? Let go of my shirt!"

"Shush." Hana started to cut. She sliced an even line around the tank top's midriff, just below the woman's breasts. Zarya squirmed uncomfortably, but was otherwise powerless to stop her. When it was done, Hana yanked the sheered fabric away, leaving the woman's shirt cut in half, exposing her naked belly. Zarya's face turned beet-red as she squirmed and looked utterly uncomfortable under Hana's weight.

"Wow!" Hana exclaimed, nibbling at her lip. "Your tummy is so flat!" It was true; Zarya's stomach didn't have a pinch of fat on it. It was nothing but toned muscle. Hana couldn't resist running her hands down it to feel all the little bumps of muscle. "Geeze, like what's your body fat percentage anyway? 1? 2?" Hana shook her head. "I know all about keeping a girlish figure. I'm a pretty big celebrity myself, you know. Adoring fans, fawning over me all day, cheering me, worshipping me." She sighed. "So boring sometimes though, ya know?"

"Why have you cut my shirt!?" Zarya demanded through grit teeth.

"Oh, so I can _torture_ you easier!" She giggled and reached both hands down between their bodies, laid her fingers into Zarya's side where she could feel the ribcage, and began wiggling them about frantically in every direction. "Tickle-tickle!"

"Wha- _hahaha_!" Zarya bellowed immediately. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Her mouth opened wide as Hana forced her into a ticklish submission. "S-St- _ahahahaha_! Stop! _Hohahahaha_! Hee hee hee _STOP_! HAHAHA! _Ooohhahahahaha_! No more! _Heeheeheehahaha_!"

Hana reveled in the squirming bodybuilder's agony, letting her little delicate fingers dance around on the woman's bare sides. "You're skin must be so sensitive," she explained, wiggling her index finger between two ribs and working it up and down till Zarya cried out and wailed more laughter. Hana started giggling herself, watching with bated breath as she tortured the helpless woman beneath her into tears, then she felt bad, kinda, and stopped.

Zarya heaved big breaths as she lowered her head and blinked tears from her eyes. "You… you _evil_ girl… you can't tickle me like this!"

"No? Huh. Seemed easy enough before. Let me try again." She darted her hands out and raked her fingers down Zarya's sides again before converging on her cute little belly and poking around into the woman's six-pack abs, dragging her nails lightly up and down and back again.

Zarya's face twisted up with uncontrollable hysteria. "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! No! _Hahaha_! N-No! _No_! _Heeehahahahaha_! Y-you h-h-haaha! You have to stop! _Hahahahahaha_! No more! I'm- _heeheehahahahaha_! I'm _ticklish_! _Stop_! _HAhahahaha_!"

Hana was enjoying herself greatly by then, delighting in watching the big, strong woman at the mercy of her dexterous little fingers. "You're super-loud laughing is going to bring the whole base down on us, big mouth," she explained, easing up on the tickling to think it over.

"No more!" Zarya pleaded, huffing and puffing to catch her breath. Sweat glistened on the curves of her muscles as she wiggled about in the ropes. Hana couldn't help but stare a bit; her torture victim was such a pretty woman for a big muscle-head. "This isn't fair! You said torture not _tickling_! Pain, I can take. This? …no, this is ridiculous! I am… _very_ ticklish! I admit it! Now: please! You must stop doing this to me! I can't stand it anymore!"

"Ready to talk then?" Hana asked with smirk. "Spill all your secrets and… like, plans and stuff?"

"What do you want me to say!? You haven't even _asked_ me anything yet you foolish, crazy girl!"

"Oh, right. Heh. Sorry." Hana flicked some hair back from her face and drummed her fingers against her chin. "Hmmm… yeah, you know what? I guess I don't really have any questions. I just kinda want to tickle you. Needed an excuse. But isn't this _fun_!?"

"Fun!?" Zarya's face contorted with anger. "This is fun to you!? Tickling me while I'm helpless and can't move? Putting your hands on my body without my permission and making me howl like some idiot!? Maybe you're not crazy… just sadistic."

"Well… yeah I think it's fun, obviously. Why else would I do it?" She gave Zarya's ribs a quick poke and wiggle with her index finger.

" _Hee_!" Zarya yelped, wincing and tensing in the chair. "Stop! If you tickle my sides or belly one more time, girl… I promise you: you will regret it when I escape."

Hana chewed her lip. "Hmmm… okay then. You win." She ignored Zarya's dubious glare and scooted off the woman's lap instead. She gave her prisoner a wink before sidling around to the back of the chair and dropping cross-legged to the floor. "Can't do the belly? Then I'll have to do the feet."

Zarya's posture tensed at once. "N-No! That's not what I meant! I… DVa… No more tickling at all! Do _not_ touch my feet! Do you hear me back there!?"

"Ah, the enemy weak point! Attack for massive damage! _Pew-pew-pew_!" Hana giggled, pantomiming a few pistol shots. She cracked her knuckles. She'd tied Zarya's legs up in a way that rendered the woman's feet dangling from the back of the chair. Her toes could just barely skim the ground. Those big soft vulnerable soles of hers were bared and just waiting there for Hana's eager fingers. She clapped her hands in excitement and reached for a foot.

"DVa!" Zarya growled, and Hana found it hilarious the way her feet started wagging back and forth to try and escape their looming torture. "Don't do this! Not on the bottom of my feet! Anywhere else, just not there. I have sensitive feet. Please don't tickle them."

Hana played with the idea. "I _really_ want to though. Like, badly. So… if I don't tickle these big adorable feet of yours, what's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you? What could I possibly have to barter with? I'm in _bondage_ you fool of a girl!"

"Answered your own question then, didn't ya?" Hana gently poked into Zarya's instep, tracing a finger slowly up the arch of her foot.

"No! _Heeheeheeheeha_! _Heehahahaha_! DVa!" Zarya started wagging her feet around like crazy to escape the torture, but Hana stayed with her, giggling to herself as she worked both hands deviously up and down the woman's soles, fingers dancing from her heels to just under her cute little toes. "You little- _hahaha_! DVa! _Heeheeheehee_! No more! You m-m-hahahaa! Must stop! _HEEHEEHEE_! You-HAhahahahaha! You have to s- _stahahaha_! _Heehee_! T-tickling my- _heeheeheehee_! _Feet_!" Hana stopped long enough for the woman to catch her breath, than went back in for a merciless round two. Zarya threw her head back and wailed, kicking her feet every which way she could to try and escape Hana's fingers, but there _was_ no escape! Hana thought that was pretty funny, but as she tickled and tickled, her mind started drifting back to the dumb phone game she'd been playing.

"Oh, crap," Hana grumbled, pulling her hands away and finally giving the hulking Russian the relief she so desperately sought. "I can feel myself getting all bored and stuff again. Crappy. I mean, no offense. Torturing you is fun and all but… you're starting to get really repetitive up there. It's all 'hee-hee-hee' and 'ha-ha-ha'. And plus you're really sweaty now. You need a shower."

Zarya was still panting, slouched over her ropes catching her breath. She slowly turned back to send a glare over her big muscly shoulder. "Get… me… _out of this_!" She growled, jerking at her restraints. "And don't you even think about putting one more finger on me! You crazy, sadistic, evil girl!"

Hana shrugged, got up from the floor, and undid the wraps tying Zarya to the chair with a few quick pulls on the knots. She moved to the door, undid the bolt lock, and swung it open. With a sweeping gesture she said, "K. There ya go. Hop away."

Zarya sat staring, her mouth gaped incredulously. "You… what? Are you playing a trick or something? You're going to just… let me _go_ after all that?"

"Urm, like, yeah." She threw her hands up and laughed. "Had my fun, didn't I? Told you that was all I wanted. Now get to hopping, please. I'm tired."

Zarya hesitated a moment longer before cautiously working her way out of the chair. She took a few tentative hops Hana's way before quickly leaping past her back out into the hallway. She was just about ready to start jumping away when she spun back and shook her head. "You really are crazy, aren't you?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Who's crazier? The bored teenager who wanted to have some fun with her big cute muscular prisoner, or the prisoner herself… who second guesses a chance to escape when it presents itself? Hmm?"

Zarya considered it. "Fair point," she said, and without further delay, went bouncing off down the hall, slap-slap-slapping all the while.

Hana sighed, closed her door, and flopped down on her bed. She debated going right to sleep… or maybe getting another game or three in on her phone…

Fifteen minutes later, she'd fought and won six battles. It was all just so super easy. Her mind had already forgotten Zarya and where the bound captive of Overwatch might've hopped off to…


	3. Chapter 3

She'd spent nearly ten minutes laying on her side against the hard kitchen floor, hacking blindly away at her binds with a knife she'd knocked from a table before they finally snapped loose. " _Oh_!" Zarya gasped, unable to stop herself when she felt her wrists finally come apart behind her back. She was still tied around the waist and chest, but with the wrist binds broken, she was able to muscle her arms back in front of her and start squirming out of her restraints. It felt great. No, it felt better than great. After being locked up in bondage for what seemed like an eternity, she was finally breaking loose.

Zarya eagerly rolled onto her butt and began pulling at the knots tying her legs and feet. When they came loose, she graciously kicked them aside and stretched herself out. With the aid of the counter beside her, she clambered to a stand entirely of her own free will.

" _Ha!_ " Zarya cheered, lifting her feet out of the pool of frayed and broken ropes around them. She stretched every which way she could, leaning into a twist of her waist, a dip of her back, a bend of her thighs. There were little rope marks around her wrists and ankles, but they were already starting to fade. Zarya watched them, a triumphant smile spreading slowly across her face. _They could not hold me very long,_ she thought, rubbing at her forearm. _And now they will pay for_ kidnapping _me in the first place._

She took a deep breath and scanned the kitchen. It was dark all around her, as it had been when she first came hopping in from the hallways beyond. It must've been very late. She'd managed to spend twenty minutes hopping about and cutting herself loose and not a single person had arrived to stop her. Only dim emergency lights remained on, dotting a trail of white reflection against the tiled floor in a straight line from one end of the room to the next. Zarya looked to the way she'd come and debated grabbing that pesky brat, DVa, to help her find a way out of the labyrinth of a building. But after all the torture she'd endured at the tips of the girl's cruel little fingers, she'd prefer not to even have to _look_ at her again. Instinctively, she laid a hand on her bare belly, wishing she could cover it up somehow. The mere thought of being tickled again made her tense up all over.

At the room's other end, glass doors awaited. It looked like they opened into a much broader hall than the one's Zarya had hopped down when she was still all bound up. Tentatively, she stepped in that direction, the tile floor cold against the soles of her bare feet as she made her way quietly forth. She closed her hands to fists and moved beside the glass. When she peaked out into the hall, nothing met her gaze but emptiness and shadows. Above her head, the quiet whine of the emergency lights produced the only sound, seemingly, in the entire building.

She stepped forward and the doors slid apart to welcome her inside. Zarya moved cautiously into the new hall, keeping herself crouched and as 'small' as she could. Of course, it wasn't easy when you were over 6 feet tall and built up like she was, but it would have to do. She moved on like that, her eyes wide and alert beneath her tuft of pink hair that swayed with every careful step. The hall curved and she curved with it. When it rose up a slope, she rose too. A few doors flanked the hall's sides, but each one she peaked into was nothing but empty.

It wasn't until the hall tapered off into another section of the building that she finally heard a noise she could follow. It was vague at first, but as she plodded in its direction, a subtle hiss grew to become the distinct sound of running water. Zarya kept herself crouched low as she traced its origin down to a beige corridor cornering into what must have been the locker and changing rooms for the building's fitness center. She passed a few weights, barbells, dumbbells, a lengthy mirror. It took a great deal of restraint not to get a quick pump in. _Focus, Aleksandra,_ she told herself, pressing into the shower room. _There'll be plenty of time for that after you escape this place._

Inside, the air grew thick and damp. The sound of water she'd been following was, in fact, running, and that was because someone was inside using it. Zarya held her breath as she stepped cautiously into the steamy mists of the shower room. At the far end, partially hidden behind a waist-high trim of linoleum siding, the curves of a naked woman greeted her.

Zarya's heart quickened as she froze in place and narrowed her eyes into the steam. Beneath the hot torrents of a shower head, a woman with bronze skin stood washing herself. The water glistened off every inch of her nakedness, and when the woman turned a bit to her side, Zarya glimpsed one brown nipple with a drip of water beading at its tip. Long black hair fell flat against the shapely contours of her shoulder blades. When she ran her hands through it, her movements were graceful and fluid, like some exotic beast. She stepped in a semi-circle, and the curves of her butt peaked around the shower's siding. Zarya imagined herself taking a handful of it.

 _No!_ Zarya internally scolded. _Focus._ She pried her eyes from the sliver of naked butt and moved silently forward. She laid her feet carefully, one after the other, until she was in range of the woman. Then, without further delay, she slipped into the shower herself and grabbed her. Her hands were large, and it was easy enough to cover up the woman's mouth beneath one of her palms to keep her silent. Her free arm took one of the woman's wrists and wrenched it back behind her.

"Don't make a sound," Zarya whispered into her ear. "You're going to help me find my way out of here. Understand?"

When the woman turned her head slightly back to look at her, Zarya found the unmistakable markings beneath the woman's right eye that identified her as Overwatch security chief, Fareeha Amari.

Zarya had to smile. "Well, look who it is. Pharah. I believe _you_ were the one pointing a rocket launcher at me a few hours ago, just before you had me bound and kidnapped from my apartment. I'm… so happy we've been reunited. Now, you and I are going to-"

Before she could say anything else, Pharah leaned into Zarya's chest and threw her legs up in the air. She planted her feet on the tiled wall of the shower and kicked off of it. Zarya, taken unaware, was helpless but to watch the slippery little woman go flipping backwards over her shoulder. By the time she'd gotten herself turned around, Pharah was crouched in an action-ready position.

"Run and I'll tackle you," Zarya warned.

"Oh, I'm not running," Pharah assured her with a smirk. "I'm not in any danger."

Zarya's pride took a blow. Her brow wrinkled as she grit her teeth. "You are a cocky thing, aren't you? Do you know who I am? I'm the world's strongest woman. I will crush you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware we were arm-wrestling," Pharah countered, and as Zarya fumbled to find a retort of her own, added, "Listen to me. I don't know how you escaped your restraints, but I'm putting you back in them. We can do this the easy way… or the other way. It's your choice."

Zarya raised her fists. "I will _not_ be put back in restraints! Now, you're going to show me the way out of this maze of a headquarters of yours. I'm not asking. We _can_ do this the easy way, or-"

Pharah had slowly been repositioning herself closer to the shower head, and in that moment: she sprung her plan. Her hand darted for the thing and slid it out from the wall. She turned its stream immediately on Zarya, full blast, hitting her directly in the face. Zarya was blind and gasping for air as she backpedaled, throwing her hands up to shield herself from the water. She regained her composure and was ready to fight back against the stream when something snapped into place around one of her flailing wrists. Her arm was wrenched back, and—still half-blinded from the water—she was unable to stop Pharah from attaching her somehow to the wall.

When the water stream finally lowered, Zarya shook wet hair out of her face and swiped at her eyes to clear her vision. When it was cleared, she found one of her wrists handcuffed to a hand railing that trimmed one of the shower's walls.

" _No!_ " Zarya wailed, jerking hard at the handcuff immediately. It didn't budge. " _Arrrgh!_ " She growled, spinning back on Pharah and pointing across the gap between them with her free hand. " _You cheat!_ "

Pharah ignored her, opting instead to fish around in a black duffel bag. _Explains where the handcuffs came from,_ Zarya thought bitterly as she watched. Pharah pulled out an ear piece and held one end to her lips. "Angela, could you… meet me in the shower rooms. I've got a _big_ question for you. Over and out."

" _Let me go!_ " Zarya shouted, the handcuff jingling against the railing as she tugged at it. "I spent too much time getting loose to be locked up again now!"

"Should've thought of that before you attacked me," Pharah said with a shrug. "Now I'm filing you as dangerous _and_ violent."

"Violent!? I was trying to get you to help me escape!"

"Yes… _violently._ "

"Ey! What is going _on_ in here! Are you trying to wake up the-" Tracer stepped around the corner of the entrance, clad in flannel pajama pants with a matching top. Her goggles were off and her hair was a mess. Her mouth fell agape the second she saw the two of them. "Wha… you… huh?" She stuttered, glancing between Zarya and Pharah with a finger extended. " _Oh!_ " She covered her eyes.

"The situations under control," Pharah said, grabbing for a towel and wrapping it around her body. "And calm yourself, Lena. You've seen me in the shower before."

"Not you! Bloody _her_!" Tracer yelped, still covering her eyes.

Zarya frowned, unsure of what that meant until she looked down at her chest. Her tank top had been soaked by the shower head, and her nipples stood out in two pointed damp spots. She gasped and draped her free arm across them.

Mercy came rushing into the room next. Her eyes found Zarya immediately and her eyes went wide. "Oh, no! What happened?"

Pharah marched up to her and plants her hands on her hips. "Why don't you tell me, Doctor. _She_ was supposed to be strapped down and secured. Instead, she just snuck in here and got the drop on me."

"She _was_ strapped down and secured!" Mercy countered. "She was tied up, too, like you wanted. I… I don't know how she escaped!"

Tracer rolled her eyes. "Could be it's 'cause she's, like, the world's strongest woman and all that. Traditional restraints? Not gonna cut it, loves."

"On that much, we agree," Pharah said with a nod. "I'm going to have her locked up in a straitjacket."

"No!" Zarya protested, drawing all three of their attention her way. "I will not be put in anymore restraints! One of your 'heroes'… she _tortured_ me tonight!"

"Tortured?" Mercy echoed, clasping her hands at her chest and stepping forth. "Zarya, who tortured you?"

"DVa!"

"Hana?" Pharah raised an eyebrow. "She's a nineteen year old video game player. You expect me to believe you were tortured by her?"

"She…" Zarya felt her face flush with embarrassment. She averted her eyes and made herself confess anyway. "She… tickled me."

"Tickled?" Tracer asked with a smile. She wiggled her fingers. "Like _goochi-goochi-goo_ sort of tickling?"

"Don't be so melodramatic. That isn't torture," Pharah added.

"I have ticklish feet!" Zarya shouted. "And my belly and… _argh!_ It doesn't matter! It was torturous, and I refuse to be put back in restraints!"

"Do we really have to restrain her anyway, Fareeha?" Mercy asked Pharah. "Can't we just lock her in a cell until-"

"No. I'm chief of security, and I make the decision on how to handle prisoners," Pharah explained. "And I want this one restrained. End of discussion."

Zarya squinted at the woman, shaking her head with disgust. "She enjoys it," she said, prompting Pharah's head to snap around to her. "Yes. That's it, isn't it? You get off on all this. Get off on some power trip by having me controlled and kept in bondage. The Overwatch chief of security…" she made herself grin, putting the might of her anger behind the gesture, "…is nothing more than a _pervert_. She lusts after me. She probably-"

"You just shut your mouth," Pharah warned, extending a finger her way. She reached for one of the shower heads and slid it from the wall. "Talk again and I'll blast you with this."

Zarya began to say something in return, but when Pharah reached for the handle of the stream, it gave her second thought. She shut up, choosing instead to glare spitefully across the gap at her captor.

"Now go and get me the biggest straitjacket we have in the infirmary ward," Pharah instructed Mercy.

"Pharah, do we-"

" _Now_ , Angela," Pharah cut her off.

Mercy sighed, nodded, and disappeared.

"You too, Lena. Get back to sleep. The show's over."

Tracer stretched and yawned. "Yeah, right. Do need my beauty rest and all. Well g'night loves," she said with a wave to Zarya, and vanished herself.

When the shower rooms had cleared out and they were alone again, the tension was palpable. Zarya glared. Pharah fixed her with an icy look, the shower head clutched in one hand menacingly, daring her to talk. Zarya wasn't particularly looking forward to being blast with water again, and so said nothing.

They remained like that until Mercy returned with a big, white, straitjacket. There were straps and buckles dangling from every inch of it, jingling against one another as she carried it forth.

"I should be able to fit her in this," she said with a shrug. "I suppose we'll find out."

She began moving forward till Pharah put her hand out to halt her. "No. I'll lock her up. Here," she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a black pistol. "Just keep that trained on her while I secure her."

"A _gun_?" Mercy yelped, putting a hand to her chest.

"It's a tranquilizer gun, Angela, calm yourself."

"Oh…" Mercy took the gun as Pharah got hold of the straitjacket.

"Now, I'm going to wrap you up tight in this thing," Pharah explained as she moved closer to Zarya. "And you're not going to fight me, or you'll be tranquilized and put in it anyway. So don't try anything."

"You think that puny little coat is going to hold me?" Zarya taunted with a laugh. "I've escaped you once. I'll escape you again."

"Keep your mouth shut. And we'll see about that."

The straitjacket was big, but Zarya was bigger. That meant it was going to be a tight fit until she freed herself. Pharah forced her loose arm into one of the coat sleeves and had it all strapped down and locked up before she ventured to uncuff Zarya's wrist from the shower railing. When she had, she quickly forced her hand into the other sleeve and pulled it around her chest. The result left Zarya 'hugging' herself very tightly as the sleeveless tapered ends were guided behind her back, fastened and buckled. There was a loose strap dangling between her legs that Zarya was wondering about until Pharah promptly grabbed it and drove it down, between, and up and under Zarya's legs to the other side. When it was pulled tight, the strap pressed firm against Zarya's crotch.

" _Ah_ ," Zarya yelped as her posture stiffened. "That's too tight!"

"Quiet. You've shown what you'll do if I'm lenient with you," Pharah said, buckling the crotch strap into place.

"Oh, you'd better hope you're not there when I get out of this," Zarya warned her through grit teeth. She shifted herself around trying to relieve some of the tension pressing against her crotch but couldn't find a successful stance.

Pharah stood looking up at her with ice in her eyes. Without facing the Doctor, she said, "You're dismissed, Mercy."

"Fareeha?"

"You heard me. The giant has been subdued. I have her under control. You're dismissed. Get some sleep."

Zarya glanced over to find Mercy lingering uncertainly in the hall fidgeting with the hem of her shirt before sighing and quietly making her way back outside.

"You're not wrong you know," Pharah spoke into the quiet of the shower room shortly after Mercy had departed.

Zarya frowned down at her.

"I do enjoy this," the woman went on with a nod of her head.

Zarya sneered. "I'm sure you do. And I'll bet _you're_ the one who ordered my kidnapping in the first place as well, aren't you?"

Pharah grinned. She nodded.

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish," Zarya growled, leaning down a bit so the two were on eye level, "but I assure you it won't be what you want."

Pharah stepped aside and gestured to the hall at the end of the shower room. "Move your feet. Or I'll spray you again right in that big mouth of yours."

Zarya jerked her arms against the straitjacket with an agitated groan. _You wouldn't dare talk to me like that if I wasn't in bondage,_ she thought bitterly, flashing a last look of contempt at the woman as she obeyed her command and marched out of the shower rooms. Immediately, she felt the pressure of the strap between her legs rubbing at her crotch.

"Turn," Pharah commanded once they'd breached into the fitness center, laying a hand on the small of Zarya's back to guide her.

Zarya did so, but threw a glare back at the woman as she was led. "It is uncomfortable to walk with this damned strap between my legs pulled so tight! Loosen it!"

"Mouth - _shut_ ," Pharah commanded, jabbing her in the lower back to keep her walking. "If you don't obey me, I'll pull that strap tighter."

It took a great deal of effort for Zarya to contain her anger as she begrudgingly trudged on, squirming all the while in the straitjacket to try and find some slack or weakness to exploit. She found none, and by the time they'd walked back to the medical bay, Zarya was resigned to no more fidgeting till she was certain she could break free. All she'd done, it seemed, was restrain herself further by squirming.

"Stop," Pharah commanded of her in a hall that trimmed the med bay's outer wall. The woman pressed her thumb to a print scanner beside a door and it slid open. "Get in there."

Zarya peaked inside the room. It was small and furnished with only a medical table, a chair, and a desk with a computer terminal and some machinery beside it. They were turned on; their blue electronic glow the only light in the otherwise dark room.

"What is this?"

"Your new holding cell. Now get in and lie down on that table," Pharah answered, "unless you want your straps tightened up."

Zarya angrily shouldered past her and went into the room. She took a last look around before seating herself on the edge of the table. It was heavily padded and comfortable at least. Plus the tension between her legs wasn't so great when she was seated. Pharah followed her in, the door closing and locking behind her. It wasn't until then, in the private and dark setting of the medical room, Zarya noted her captor was still clad in only her towel.

"Put your feet here," Pharah instructed, tapping the edge of the table.

"What are you doing with me?" Zarya questioned.

"Do as I say," came the answer.

" _Po'shyol 'na hui,_ " Zarya muttered under her breath, laying back on the table to kick her feet up and stretch herself out. Pharah wasted no time wrapping both of her ankles up in leather cuffs that were tethered to either side of the table's end. Then she made her way up the table, pulling strap after strap out from one side, draping it over Zarya's legs and body, and buckling it in place on the other. The result of which left Zarya strapped down and completely immobilized.

"You must truly fear me to bind me like this," Zarya taunted, squirming a bit to test her new restraints. "It won't hold me. Nothing in this weak place will. Especially not the weak _women_ that inhabit it."

Pharah slid the desk chair beside the table and perched herself on its edge. She sat like that for a while, staring down at Zarya with a measured look about her. Zarya tried avoiding her awkward gaze, focusing instead on the woman's tattoo or marking or whatever it was beneath her right eye.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked. "Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"You like being tied down," Pharah told her with a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of her thin lips.

"Of course not."

"I wasn't asking. I was stating a plain and simple truth."

"You disgust me," Zarya told her with a scoff. "And when I escape you, I promise you'll pay for this."

Instead of a retort, Pharah only reached for the handle of a nearby drawer. She pulled it open and plucked a roll of white medical tape from inside. Slowly, she peeled a strip away and pulled it taught between her fists.

"Now what do you think you're doing? Trying to intimidate me? You aren't nearly as imposing as you think you are, _little_ woman. In fact, I- _mmmf_ _!_ " Pharah shoved the tape squarely across Zarya's lips, sealing her mouth closed. " _Hnnnnf!_ "

Pharah leaned back and watched her again with that same unreadable expression on her dark face.

" _Hnfff,_ " Zarya grunted into the tape, not thrilled with the fact that she was gagged again. " _Mmnf! Hnf!_ "

"You won't be doing anymore talking, I'm afraid," Pharah explained calmly. "Now, you can lie there tonight and think about what I've done to you. I want you to." She stood from the chair. "I want you thinking about helpless I've rendered you. I want you to be angry. Can you do that for me? Can you give me your anger?"

Zarya glared at her.

"Good girl." She headed for the door. "Sleep tight."

" _Mmmmph_ _!_ ' Zarya roared, but by then, the door was already sliding shut behind Pharah, and she was left all alone.


End file.
